L and his biggest fan, light and his fangirl
by Dragoandnikki
Summary: Nicole and kylish are in the world of death note, but how did they get there, and-! does one of them lose their memory? dunno, read and find out. not an l light romance. okay?
1. Chapter 1

L and his biggest fan

My friend kylish and i were working on an interdimensional porthole, we used to joke, as kids, that we would use it to make kylish 17 so she could have light yagami, and i could work with L at 25, but it was just a joke, the cartoon world is unaccessible because hello! WE created it. or so i thought.

We had finally gotten it right! we were going to see into another dimension! it was glorious, but, as always, i barely showed a shred of enthusiasm, i was jumping up and down on the inside, on the outside i was just smiling. Not that i wanted to show no emotion, i was just like L that way, it was just me. before i even knew he existed i was that way, i even had that thumb by my mouth.

I call her Ky-sempai, because she liked anime before me, she turned on the giant computer, and the gateway swirled, just then L popped into my head, and i was sorry i couldn't save he and Light from kira, because when light had the deathnote, he ceased to be light and became kira. At least to me, when kylish used to say, light is mine! i'd say, you can have him! i didn't like kira, but i didn't like the way light ended up. corrupted and dead. Just as i thought this, the vortex became unstable, and kylish and i who were alone testing it out, were sucked in to the vortex.

I blacked out for a bit, when i came to, light yagami, was standing over me, a look of concern on his face, i heard mutters from the students besides light whom i had failed to see at first, "One's coming to.", "hey are you alright?", light was deliciously innocent, YES! no evil kira, without kira, light and i and kylish could all be friends! but, oh, the death note had to be coming soon. "Yes, where is kylish?, about five foot eight, and brown hair?", "You mean her?" light pointed behind me at kylish, ten feet away... gaping like you wouldn't believe, at light. He looked uncomfortable, would be and understatement. He whispered down to me, "umm, is she okay?" i glanced at kylish with a look that usually snapped her out of her moods, a Girl-Don't-Be-Acting-Like-An-Idiot look.

"Ky, you alright?", "N-nikki- i-it's-", "Yes ky, this must be japan, where we were sent remember?, father wants us to get into todai, you and i must have tripped over each other." i was giving ky the 'come on catch on!' raised eyebrow look."oh. y-yes, i'm sorry, i remember now." Light looked at kylish and then turned to me. "temporary amnesia?", i knew light wouldn't buy that but the others should so i said, "yes, but i'm afraid we _dropped in_ at an inopportune time eh?"

"Hmm? oh, yeah, you did. but i can take you to the office to register if you haven't already.""Thank you, that would be much appreciated." confused? well here's the translated version of that convo. 'can we talk about how we got here?', 'yes, i've got a class but we can talk, somewhere private?', 'yes please'. See how good i am at double-talk? i've been practicing that.

Light helped us up and i noticed that our looks were different here than in the real world, as my yellow-blonde hair blew in my face, i looked over at kylish. Her hair was brown and to her shoulders, she hadn't let it grow long since high school. She liked looking as much like light as possible. She was wearing this bumpin' outfit too! it was red, a dark red, not bright, it was a skirt and shirt. The shirt had cleavage in the across-the-shoulders-with-straps-over-them way. It bared her midriff, and was _very_ form flattering, she didn't notice but light was staring at her.

I was wearing a white shirt that showed off my midriff and my neck, it was simple, sleeveless and i had a neckelace on too, my favorite, the one i was wearing in _my world._ The neck went deep on the shirt, a circular cleavage i guess, though not much. The neckelace was on a leather string, with a white circular stone-like stuff, it was softer on the back, where it was kinda fuzzy. The front had chinese symbols on them, though i had no idea what they meant. My pants were tight fitting and my sneakers were black, did i mention my pants were jeans? Anyway, we followed light out of the crowd and to an empty classroom.

"Alright, we're all alone, now. who are you? and how did you appear out of nowhere?," wow light was curious, so i explained about the experiment, "you see? i have no idea either." Light was looking at us, appraising us is how i thought of it, kylish described that look he got as The Thinker Look. I know that light is good-looking sometimes, but honestly, sometimes he got these looks on his face-some were downright cute-but others were just plain wrong, This was one of the downright cute ones. Still not my type though... ah well, i'd get to meet L eventually. Kylish kept trying to tell light things he shouldn't know, like that we knew who he was, yeah i just told him we were from a different dimension, not that we knew him.

"How did you know you could trust me with all this right away?", as i opened my mouth, with a lie on my lips, ky said, "Nic's really good at reading people, she must've sensed you were a good person." every time kylish spoke he took the opportunity to look at her up and down, it kinda made me sick, but i was happy for ky. She loved light. And that's when it happened, the door flew open to reveal- L lawliet! oh my gosh! i fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2 light's P.O.V.

Lovely dreams

I lurched forward as the blonde's blue-grey eyes half-closed and rolled up... as she fainted.

But that weird guy from the entrance exams, who got in trouble for sinning wrong in his chair, got to her first. He caught her, picked her up, and said, "I'll take her to the infirmary," in a deep and calm voice. He then proceeded to run out the door with her, as the girl-kylish i think it was- followed, glancing back at me from the doorway. whoever those girls were, they _could_ end up being useful. 'I'll go check on that girl and kylish at the infirmary after class, though they're not a priority. I should worry about L first.' Light then proceeded to view their criminal arts classes.

Nicole's P.O.V.

When i started coming to, everything was hazy, voices, smells, sights, i couldn't open my eyes at all really. All i knew was touch. I was cuddled up to something warm on my right side, i turned my head toward it, and felt something warm on my right side, I turned my head toward it, and felt something cool and smooth on my lips. When i could finally open my eyes, i saw a smooth expanse of white skin, and a white-_a white shirt?_ oh no! i jumped up from l's lap, aware that i had just unknowingly, kissed his collarbone. L jumped up after me, holding his hands up saying "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't let go." oh. my. gosh. I was standing in front of L the L. And he was staring into my eyes! what should i do!?

L's p.o.v.

The blonde was staring at me as if i had grown two heads, I had seen her and the brunette with light yagami, walking toward an empty classroom. it's the day before class starts, we get to observe our class interests and choose majors and minors. I thought i'd follow and see if they'd be safe, i mean. i _do_ suspect he's kira, so i followed. The blonde's hair was straight and honey colored, her friend came into the room as all this was happening.

Kylish's P.O.V

When nikki had fainted I had actually giggled about it, as i followed L, i figured that since nic didn't want _light_ to know more than our experiment, then i should keep it a secret from l who we were as well. so i followed him silently. When we got to the-uh-nurse, i guess. L asked me what my name was, i said, "Kylish-Shizuku" he nodded then said, "i'm Hideki Ryuga." He glanced down, nic had just groaned in her-sleep? faint? whatever.

When he tried to put her down, her brows pulled together and she snuggled closer to him. He looked flustered for a second, then went back to his unemotional self. He sat with her in his lap, I went to get some water, when i got back, she was awake, in the middle of the room, gawking at L like you wouldn't believe.

Light's P.O.V.

As i was walking to the infirmary, the kylish girl popped into my head, and i wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through her hair... Then i stomped that thought. She couldn't be more than useful, i can't get all emotional right now. But as i walked to the infirmary, i glanced her going into a room, and i was so unprepared that she took my breath away.

Nicole's P.O.V.

When kylish walked in i almost hugged her, L turned his attention to her long enough for me to compose my face. I didn't want to go all-blank- right in front of him. he seemed to take everything in good humor though.

"And your name is?" he asked, "Leah Adralene, no that's not my real name, and no i won't tell you what my real name is." leah adralene was my online alias. L smiled through his thumb at me, "well in _that_ case, i'm Hideki Ryuga", "right" i snorted in derision, then i smiled, no one could tell, i could feel it, but it didn't show, but L smiled wider, i almost called him law, i couldn't use _that_ nickname at least not yet. not till he told me he was L, and i'd tell him i knew if i had to, to keep him coming back. so anyway.... "May i call you ryu?", "hm? why?," "I have memory problems, i need to use a nickname." "I suppose that would be alright." Oh glorius vocabulary! i love his voice! I wanted to touch his face, those circles under his eyes, so badly that my skin crawled. He asked, "So you girls got here, via, invisibility suits? or did you really _drop in?_", "huh?", "well you look like an angel would, if they existed." gasp! "you don't believe in god!?!", "no do you?". "Yes, i just... i just do okay?", i know intellectuals didn't really believe in god that often, but... Wait. did L just hit on me? using an osmosis jones-worthy pick-up line? "ah, i see" he was still smiling but it seemed more amused now. such a cute smile. Then I saw light in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3. beautiful dreams.

Light's P.O.V.

I walked over to kylish and stared at her until she blushed and looked down. "Light," the blonde. "Yeah?", "I never formally introduced us." "oh. i'm light yagami," we were all in a circle and introduced ourselves, kylish- her last name was shizuku. Then Hideki Ryuga, that strange guy, the blonde was last. "I'm leah adralene, but you can call me whitefire. it's an old nickname but i like it."

"So-whitefire... Who are you girls _exactly?"_, Ryuga asked, "Ah, well... you see, that would be classified information, dear." she said _that_ with affection in her voice, and a smile on her face. So she was smart, she figured one person knowing was enough, so i could help, and me being as smart as i am, i wouldn't say something stupid to get her caught. She started up a conversation with Ryuga, and i turned to kylish.

L's P.O.V.

I was talking to Leah, when the nurse walked in. "I see you're feeling better...uh, who are you?" she just noticed light. "uh-um-", "Yes this is my friend light, i am doing much better thank you. oh. and can i leave, i'm _really_ craving sugar right now." She gasped and covered her mouth, then glanced at me. She was getting paler by the minute so.... "I'll take her to the cafeteria." She said thank you in a hushed tone, staring at the ground, with the face that would seem unemotional-cold, probably her normal face. As i walked out the door, i noticed that while she followed me, her head was up, shoulders back and she was walking with confidence. This girl was going to be hard to profile.

kylish's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! nik-whitefire had a date with l and i have a date with light! oh this is so cool! (going to be hard to remember to call her whitefire or leah though.) We walked around the silver campus to get to the cafeteria. Ryuga got a steak and i almost had a conniption. steak!? L!? Light and i got shortcakes with stakes like nikki, (but she didn't get steak.) When we sat in the middle of the room at a round table, L pushed- sorry-ryuga pushed his steak over to nicole. "What?", "You just fainted, you're pale, you need sugar, but you also need protein."awww how sweet! Nicole blushed and stared down at the steak. "okay," she sounded out of breath.

Nicole's P.O.V.

Wow, that was sweet of him, but why? a strategy to look normal so he could get close to light before tomorrow, when they'd be giving their speeches? I notice him staring at me, and i stare back until, "Ryuga, we need to get going to our trial classes, this is the only day we get," i glanced at light but L's head never moved "You go ahead, i'll catch up. I want to hang around with whitefire a bit longer, If that's all right?",The end of that was so low i shivered. He smiled a lazy smile at me, with his eyes half-lidded. i was blushing again, but with a face like unhappy granite. huh, i must look a sight. "I'll go with you light," kylish was trying to get closer to light, this was the perfect opportunity for her. You go girl! Light says, "Yeah all right." and beams down at kylish. Wow, he must think she looks hot, and that she's smart, or he'd never give her the time-of-day.

L's P.O.V.

As light and kylish walked away, i reached over to play with whitefire's hair. She twitched her head to the side, enough to see me but not enough to dislodge her hair from my fingers. I was astonished to find that we started leaning toward each other, it was so strange... My head was screaming at me. 'Stop! no! no emotional connections!' and yet i kept leaning forward and so did she, until she realized what was happening and leaned down to eat. I continued to stare at her, as i ate as well.

"You want to go for a walk?" she sounded unsure and somewhat shaken up... so of course i said yes. She apparently needed the fresh air. I still liked to watch her expressions sad or no. But i did wish she'd smile again...

Light's P.O.V.

I tried very hard not to stare at kylish and pay attention but all i could accomplish was staring ahead instead of gawking at her like an idiot... just focus on L, yes that's it... 'He humiliated kira, i must find out who he is... he might've gotten rid of his existence after he became L but there's got to be some record somewhere... I don't even have an accent to go off of, thanks to his voice changer.... What will i do? obviously they'll be watching The computer files.... those cameras were hard enough to navigate, i had a perfect plan yes, but they were still a pain'. My thoughts stuttered as kylish's head fell onto my shoulder, Okay fair enough! fate you win...so i put my arm around her and laid my head on top of hers.

Kylish's P.O.V.

I woke up to feel light's arm around me, as he shook me awake, Squeak! oh! he's talking, pay attention! "... That ought to be dull, so how about we go find Ryuga and whitefire?", "Yeah." So we set off towards the cafeteria, best place to start looking right? well... light didn't know how fast whitefire ate...

Anyways, As we came around the edge of a building with snakes in aquariums. "So i guess that's the science building?", "uh, zoology." light was laughing at me! "Really? that's cool, i was always more interested in making cartoons come to life or some clone or something, rather than studying animals we already know exist and what they're there for." Okay so i snipped a bit. "um... cartoons?","I-..." no i can't explain! whitefire will kill me! "The explanation is too complicated, i don't know if you could keep up..." I gave him a sly look... well, as sly as i could manage. "okay" He smiled at me. eek!

This guy walked up to us-well... to me actually. "Hey there." Light has the same look he gets when L bests him at something. "Uh, excuse me" i tried to step around him, but he reached out for my arm saying "What's the r-" And oh my gosh! light punched him! By the time we found whitefire and Ryuga at the psychology building, of course... she loves psychology. She raised an eyebrow at the arm around my waist. i just beamed at her.


End file.
